Hollow Promises
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: DMHG. Draco is set out for a mission wherein he can't ever use his heart. To get to his mission : he's got to know his heart. READ ON. R&R.


Hollow Promises hotsleekeyz  
  
Pairing : DracoXHermione  
  
Post-Hogwarts. : PROLOGUE

. a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a .

Author's Note : Not much to say on the summary or I might be giving off the whole plot. Anyway, the whole idea will become clear as soon as this starts off with chapter1. This wouldn't be too long. I'll try my best not to reach a fifth chapter. Please review! Tell me what you think and I'll hand out a beer (or vodka) to anyone who does! Lol.

. a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a .

"Mother, with all due respect, my decision wasn't solely by dictation of the Headmaster. I am going there on my own accord. If you think this is the way of Professor Dumbledore to completely hand me in to the Good Side and have me fight against my Lord, then you are grave wrong. The old man had had a few favored students who have worked to his benefit and I'm not doing this for him. . . This is more like I feel responsible over a co-student, is all. There's no need for you to worry about me. I'm a grown-up now mother. If there is anyone fit for this assignment, it is I. It is most unlikely for me to turn down such opportunity to prove myself truthful to the Ministry. Just this once mother. Trust that I will come back alive."  
  
Firm and filled with courage were the words that came out of Draco Malfoy's lips as he helplessly tried to appease her weeping mother Narcissa inside the library of the Malfoy Manor. His hand found its way towards his mother's which were trembling cold in fear. On his knees, he stared up to the beautiful blue orbs of Narcissa's eyes that were wet with her precious tears that glistened every time they would fall down her perfect pale skin.  
  
"I as such have no idea what pushed you to do this Son. This is totally uncalled for. It could have been some other wizard that the Headmaster could have asked to get out and do this mission. This is very dangerous Draco. . . You are going to do things that will most displease the Dark Lord under his very nose. You can't be too careful. He will know soon that you've been able to fight off the Imperius at your will and is now in working terms with the Light Wizards. You can't change the fact that you are a Death Eater, Draco. . . You know that very well."  
  
Draco morosely nodded. He felt like he had to go explaining the whole situation to his mother again. "I understand the situation quite perfectly mother. I will be very careful. I shall be vigilant at all times. It's only you, the Headmaster and I who knows that I can already fight off the Dark Lord's curse. By the time he finds out that I've been double-crossing him, I would have been done with my mission. And I haven't forgotten that in fact, I am a Death Eater. It's been marked in my head just as it is on my arm. The moment I come back, we will go far-out into the real world and leave it to the Light Wizards and the Order to fix this mess that Father left. How could he cause so much trouble when he's already rotting with some bacteria in some Caribbean soil?"  
  
Narcissa sighed heavily. "I still don't see why Dumbledore would force you to such dangerous task. What has he taught you everything for and watched over for, for about five years since you left Hogwarts when he's just sending a good man in to such hot waters?"  
  
"I'm not forced to this mother. I volunteered to it."  
  
Draco stood from where he knelt and turned his heels towards the door leaving a sobbing Narcissa behind.

. a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a .

"Be very careful Mr. Malfoy. We are counting very much of what you could do for the Order and the Ministry. Just don't---", Dumbledore was cut off when Draco interrupted.  
  
"---be that slimy git again." Draco sighed.  
  
The old wizard shook his head with a warm smile on his lips. "No, Draco. I was about to remind that you are not supposed to be emotionally attached to your subject. You should do what you are needed to do. We only need the Golden Orb implanted on the victim. If you don't do it in time, the rebirth of evil when we all assumed was impossible, would be inevitable. Leave your own emotional baggage behind. Keep them at Hogwarts and I assume it would be well kept here. Remember, the Golden Orb or the End."  
  
Draco's heart flinched. The whole idea of what he needed to do in his mission flashed before his very eyes. "But Sir, can't we do anything about Memory Restoration? We might not only save everything else outside the Golden Orb, but the bearer too, but of course it's just me talking."  
  
"Young Master Malfoy, you can't use your emotions at such course of action. You have a mission. Do it. I remember you have been so willingly volunteering yourself to this so I don't see any reason why anything about the Memory is supposed to be involved when I myself have given you the whole picture."  
  
"I understand Sir. I was just wondering, really." Draco's eyes darted over the floor. Was he really ready to go out of the confines of Wizard Britain and do his mission?  
  
"I know what you are feeling Mister Malfoy. If we're lucky enough to have enough time not being seen by the Voldemort in action, we might not be able to save just one and the entirety of the human race, but two."  
  
Ironic did Dumbledore put the situation in such words. It didn't make sense. But to Draco, it did. And he merely hoped that he will go by the plans, unnoticed by what's left of Voldemort---who has pitifully gave in to having Wormtail's useless body without a right leg and completely rigid shoulders, and an eye near to pooping out after the Dark Lord's many attempts to convince Wormtail to give up his body to him. . . of course, it would have been Pettigrew's death the moment Vodlemort leaves his body.  
  
"Sir, kindly look after my family. They're all I have after---"  
  
"I know that Mister Malfoy. We will have them transferred to my Great Grandfather's house up in Scotland. No need to worry."  
  
"Isn't Scotland too far away? Wouldn't Hogwarts suffice as their hiding place?"  
  
"Do you actually think it wise for Leila to be exposed in such cruelty that runs within and outside this school's grounds?"  
  
"Hogwarts is the safest place for them now. I have to get going."  
  
Draco stood firmly and nodded at the wise man. Dumbledore did the same and gave the 22-year old man in front of him an all-knowing grin.

. a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a .

Muggle London wasn't a bit scary to Draco at all. In truth, he has sneaked in it since fifth year whenever he'd go to Diagon Alley to purchase his school books and robes, well, that is, if Narcissa was caught with her socialite friends in such lengthy conversations.  
  
In truth, he found it rather amusing. Even if the thought is completely odd for him, that muggles are able to survive without magic, Draco was able to see the good side of it all. The technological advancements of muggles sure could outwit some of the Wizard invention. . . Just as some muggle remedy is better then cure by use of the wand and some potions.  
  
He stood in front a towering hotel and glanced around. Draco saw the vehicles run past him and people keep on walking on both sides of the streets. It's too fast-paced of a living for him. He knew he certainly was far from home. Any comfort was devoid for him.  
  
. . .And now, to buy that mansion. . . Draco thought to himself as he hailed the cab to a halt and got in.Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.

. a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a . a .


End file.
